Unlikely Love
by LoveyDoveyGal95
Summary: A new girl with an attitude is in town all the way from LA and she catches a certain brown eyed brunet's eye. Will sparks fly or will she make enemies? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**2013**

Edrin Florence

Floxzy Whyte Inc.

7/23/2013

UNLIKELY

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

__*****Flashback*****  
"Good morning ma," I said when I came down

"How are you doing, chica?" my mum asked

"Fine. Adrian get out of my chair, now!" I said to my twin brother

"Why? First come first serve so get another sit" he replied

"Mum…tell him to get out of my chair" I whined

"Mia, you are not a baby so get another chair" my mum said. Adrian is my twin brother older by one hour.

"Gee thanks for supporting me ma" I said while rolling my eyes

"You're welcome, chica" she replied and Adrian stuck out his tongue at me. I rolled my eyes at him and my mum said that I'm not mature. I hurried up with my breakfast so that I could go out to hang with Gloria and Lena. They were my best friends in the whole wide world.

My stepdad came down stairs with a solemn look on his face which was weird because he only looked like that when he was sad, constipated, hungry, working or hungry…wait I already said hungry but hey that's my Henrique for you.

"Good morning Henrique" my brother and I chorused and we glared at each other for some seconds before we broke it off.

"So how was your night?" I asked

"Did you sleep well?" Adrian asked

"Are you alright?" I asked

"Henrique I need some money" he said. All of us looked at him as if he grew two heads.

"What? 1.) I need the money 2.) He is out of his little trance" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Yeah well he is about to kill you. So try to get a head start" I said

"Or I could just walk very fast" he said. My mom and I giggled and he stared at us and smiled sadly.

"He is not that fat" I said in a whispery voice to Adrian

"Yeah he is just taller than us, weighs more than us and eats more than us" he said with sarcasm

"That doesn't mean he is fat" I said in that same voice.

"And 'he' is right here and can hear what you're saying" we just smiled at him and kept mum. "Alright guys I have some big news…I don't know how to say this but we…are…moving…to...Ohio" he said while whispering the last part.

"What the…'Como Es Eso Posible?" I asked getting up from my seat"

"Language young lady" my mum said

"Calm down" Henry said

"Why should I calm down to what you are saying that I should be ready to pack my bags an move away from LA to some crappy unknown state" I said and started pacing

"It is for my job they are posting me there…" he didn't get to finish because I cut him off

"No Creo Este…unbelievable. Just because they promoted and posted you to a new location you expect us to drop whatever we are doing and our friends pack up and follow you to that God forsaken state?" I said and I was slowly turning red. I turned around and stomped out of the house to my car or rather the car I shared with Adrian leaving him stuck in the house with my parents. I drove off to the beach where I was meeting up with Gloria and Lena. We were going to plan how to spend the rest of our summer break but I guess the rest of my vacation was already planned. Damn how did this happen to me of all the girls in this world, I am the one whose stepdad got chosen to move from one of the famous states in America to one of the most unpopular and to make matters worse we are moving to a city called Lima what city in the world is named after beans!

"I am going to miss you so much, gurrrl" Lena said while sniffing

"To be honest I am going to miss all of you like hell" I said while sniffing too. We were all in a group hug courtesy of Gloria.

"Hey guys I just realized something…" Gloria said "we gotta hang out more"

****End of Flashback****

Now am on my way to Lima, Ohio to continue with my education while leaving behind all that is dear to me in LA. At least my brother is going to a private school while am stuck going to a William McKinley High School. Hmm…life is hell and it sucks.

_**CHAPTER TWO **_

My alarm clock went off I hit the snooze button wishing that I was superman or woman, anyone is agreeable but since I wasn't and I wasn't able to break the alarm clock I settled for making it quiet for a few minutes. Just as I was settling back to sleep the alarm went off again and the next thing I heard was "Alex get out of bed, NOW!" coming from downstairs and I was sure it was Adrian or possibly my mum.

I got out of bed and made it picked out an outfit to wear, a plain crimson red pleated skirt with blue plaid edges that reached above my thigh, a sky blue long sleeved shirt and ballet flats. I also brought out a red plaid button up vest. I went into my bathroom and brushed my teeth and took a bath. When I came out I dressed up and blow dried my hair and weaved it into a French braid. I dressed up and put on my channel sunglasses, we might not be in sunny California but that doesn't mean I shouldn't look good.

I went down stairs with my bag mumbled a good morning to everyone sat down and started eating my pancakes and bacon. I was still kinda upset about the move, what am I saying? I am upset about the move so I decided not to make peace with anyone. When we arrived two weeks ago I refused to go out of the house but my mum sent my brother to carry me out of the house and he did, literally! We went to this café and hung out for thirty minutes before demanded he took me home before I caused a scene and he did. I am awesome.

Adrian and I left for school he was gonna drop me then head on to school then come back later to take me home.

"Thought Dalton was a boarding school?" I asked as he drove me to school

"Yes it is but am moving next week. Thought you were not talking to us?" he said

"Am not talking to them not you, ninny" I explained

"You know it not his fault we moved right?"

"Yep but it's easy to be mad at him"

"Wow you are…what the word...sadistic sis"

"I know right" I said wiggling my eyebrows

"Wow I am actually sorry for your new friends"

"Am not here to make new friends I already have friends, back at Berkeley" I said in an end-of-discussion-tone. He shrugged and the ride continued in silence.

When we got there I grumbled a thank you and got out. I put on my sunglasses and walked to the school doors but was stopped in my tracks by some jocks slushing a boy and another slushing a girl and saying "Welcome to McKinley". I gulped and decided that if they tried it with me I would go all Cuban heights with them. I continued walking to the door.

"Hey beautiful welcome…" the jock started and was about to pour the slushy

"If you dare it…voy a matarte, si comprende?" I said while removing my sunglasses and glaring at him. That made him stop half way and then he got a blank expression on his face and I took that opportunity to collect the slushy from him and continue walking to the door. I smiled I had already made a possible enemy.

"That was awesome" someone said and I turned quickly. It was a brunette with brown eyes wearing a newspaper boys hat "I'm sorry, am Marley Rose and welcome to William McKinley High" she said

"My name is Alexandria Justa and is a pleasure to meet you" I said forcing a smile, so this is how Gloria felt.

"Oh am sorry…you must think am weird" she said turning to leave and I felt bad for my coldness after all she did nothing to hurt or annoy me.

"You are apologizing because you think you are weird but you obviously haven't got to know me" I said interlocking arms with her and walking down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

_**sorry for the changes i made but i had to seperate the chapters and this is my first fanfic so take kindly to it**_

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

*****Flashback*****  
"Good morning ma," I said when I came down

"How are you doing, chica?" my mum asked

"Fine. Adrian get out of my chair, now!" I said to my twin brother

"Why? First come first serve so get another sit" he replied

"Mum…tell him to get out of my chair" I whined

"Mia, you are not a baby so get another chair" my mum said. Adrian is my twin brother older by one hour.

"Gee thanks for supporting me ma" I said while rolling my eyes

"You're welcome, chica" she replied and Adrian stuck out his tongue at me. I rolled my eyes at him and my mum said that I'm not mature. I hurried up with my breakfast so that I could go out to hang with Gloria and Lena. They were my best friends in the whole wide world.

My stepdad came down stairs with a solemn look on his face which was weird because he only looked like that when he was sad, constipated, hungry, working or hungry…wait I already said hungry but hey that's my Henrique for you.

"Good morning Henrique" my brother and I chorused and we glared at each other for some seconds before we broke it off.

"So how was your night?" I asked

"Did you sleep well?" Adrian asked

"Are you alright?" I asked

"Henrique I need some money" he said. All of us looked at him as if he grew two heads.

"What? 1.) I need the money 2.) He is out of his little trance" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Yeah well he is about to kill you. So try to get a head start" I said

"Or I could just walk very fast" he said. My mom and I giggled and he stared at us and smiled sadly.

"He is not that fat" I said in a whispery voice to Adrian

"Yeah he is just taller than us, weighs more than us and eats more than us" he said with sarcasm

"That doesn't mean he is fat" I said in that same voice.

"And 'he' is right here and can hear what you're saying" we just smiled at him and kept mum. "Alright guys I have some big news…I don't know how to say this but we…are…moving…to...Ohio" he said while whispering the last part.

"What the…'Como Es Eso Posible?" I asked getting up from my seat"

"Language young lady" my mum said

"Calm down" Henry said

"Why should I calm down to what you are saying that I should be ready to pack my bags an move away from LA to some crappy unknown state" I said and started pacing

"It is for my job they are posting me there…" he didn't get to finish because I cut him off

"No Creo Este…unbelievable. Just because they promoted and posted you to a new location you expect us to drop whatever we are doing and our friends pack up and follow you to that God forsaken state?" I said and I was slowly turning red. I turned around and stomped out of the house to my car or rather the car I shared with Adrian leaving him stuck in the house with my parents. I drove off to the beach where I was meeting up with Gloria and Lena. We were going to plan how to spend the rest of our summer break but I guess the rest of my vacation was already planned. Damn how did this happen to me of all the girls in this world, I am the one whose stepdad got chosen to move from one of the famous states in America to one of the most unpopular and to make matters worse we are moving to a city called Lima what city in the world is named after beans!

"I am going to miss you so much, gurrrl" Lena said while sniffing

"To be honest I am going to miss all of you like hell" I said while sniffing too. We were all in a group hug courtesy of Gloria.

"Hey guys I just realized something…" Gloria said "we gotta hang out more"

****End of Flashback****

Now am on my way to Lima, Ohio to continue with my education while leaving behind all that is dear to me in LA. At least my brother is going to a private school while am stuck going to a William McKinley High School. Hmm…life is hell and it sucks.


End file.
